Those Eyes
by Sevs-Girl72
Summary: After the downfall of the Voldemort, Severus comes to terms with his newly found freedom, and realizes he is not alone anymore.


**Those Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or Severus Snape. (Though if they ever seem to go missing they could be found in my possession.) They are in the capable hands of the talented JKR and the wonderful people at Warner Bros.

**Summary:** After the downfall of the Voldemort, Severus comes to terms with his newly found freedom, and realizes he is not alone anymore.

**A/N** This is just a short, sweet little storyI whipped up on a bording dull day. Enjoy

**BETA:** the wonderful moonprincess2097, Thank you!

* * *

The silence swarmed about Severus as he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. Only the sound of his boots on the frigid stone floors signaled his passage through the darkness.  
Lately, thoughts of his new freedom had been crowding his mind, and only his routine walks through the halls, long pensive hours spent by the lake and Harry, had been keeping him sane. Reaching the looming old oak doors of the castle, Severus briefly thought about turning and heading back to the dungeon, to drown his thoughts with a nice bottle of Firewhiskey, but the thought of having to teach a double period of first year potions with a hangover made him change his mind.  
Instead he started out the doors and down the stairs, reflecting on the events of the past weeks and how they had led to where he currently stood.

* * *

Two weeks ago, the most feared Dark Lord in a century had fallen, killed by none other than Harry Potter. Just as expected. But what the wizarding world didn't expect was that the only one that stood side by side with him throughout the entire battle was the ex-Death Eater turned spy, Severus Snape. Since then it had been a whirl wind of press conferences, award ceremonies and memorials. Never had Severus been forced into the public with such voracity, not even when he had stood trial after Voldemort's first fall. Now as classes had started back up, with only three weeks left till the end of term, Severus suddenly had such an impending sense of freedom that it actually scared him. During the most inappropriate times the questions started to steal into his thoughts; what should he do now that he was no longer hunted? Did he love teaching enough to stay? What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? He suddenly felt the years of solitude and isolation creeping up to him. He felt naked. But now, as the questions started to drown his mind once more, a brief moment of complete clarity had shown him the answer. _Harry._

Severus had been saving his arse for the past seven years, and now, he was glad for it. It was a very beautiful arse. Snape smiled to himself as he strode up to a rock by the edge of the lake and took a seat on it; he'd been doing that a lot lately, smiling, it really is quite funny how quickly things change. Looking out over the grounds of the castle, he could see the places of some of his most important memories, though some not to pleasant, the good now out shadowed the bad. Until two weeks ago it would have been different. Two weeks ago his heart was stolen and his walls, that were 20 years in the making, crumbled in a second with one look into those eyes. It all happened under an old oak tree that was currently just barley in view from his vantage point.

The Dark Lord had fallen less than five minutes previous when, Severus found Harry unconscious under that tree. Cradling Harry's head in his lap, Severus had run a quick medical scan on his body to make sure the boy was all right. Then those eyes opened. Those magnificent, green abysses that could swallow souls, and they did, those eyes took Severus's soul and devoured it.

_"Are we free now Sev'rus?" asked a bloodied and weary, Harry.  
"We are Harry, we truly are." Severus smiled, his first in almost 20 years._

* * *

Startled out of his reverie, by arms in circling his waist, Severus looked up, straight into those eyes, that even now in the darkness seemed to glow with warmth and love that Severus had never known before. "Sev, this is the fourth time I have found you down here this week. You can talk to me. You know that right"  
"I know, Harry." Severus sighed looking back over the lake "Listen Sev," Harry said cuddling up to Severus on the rock "I understand this is new for you, but it's new to me too. I've never had this, this trust, this love on this level, and I am not really sure what I am supposed to be doing, but I understand now that it's not only me that has to figure it out, it's us, together. You are not alone"  
"Your right love," Sev smiled " So, no more late night ponderings out here, anyways it is bloody freezing out her." Declared Sev, with a mischievous glint creeping into his eyes, "but what do you say to some _other_ late night activities?" 

**THE END**


End file.
